warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion/Archive 8
:D Be prepared to get flooded with welcome back's, I say. I know you don't really know me, I remember asking you a charart question a long while back, but I want to have the honor of saying I was surprised to have seen you edit. Like Cloudy said, you really should return to PCA, I really admired your skills when I first joined. I know this might not be forever, but I want to say "welcome back" just in case :) 18:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I highly doubt they'd make the past PCA leader an apprentice D: Just join us senior warriors :D It feels good to be loved, doesn't it :3 18:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Well, hello there. I don't think we've met, but I've heard many things about you. (They're all good). :) Welcome back, if you are coming back. :D 18:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I hope I'm not annoying you, but the picture on your user page is awesome. xD 20:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing O.O How could I not notice? For the longest time you were my Warriors Wiki role model. :) . 18:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Charart I could use a new charart :3, long haired loner, female, tabby, any color :) 22:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Back YO! So your back eh? Oh dont mind me, I was just creeping around on your contributions and other stuff X) SO since your back on PCA, why dont you take a crack at tweaking some images to help you get back on track? Alright See ya around! 22:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Name Just reupload File:Atelda.request.png, please. Thanks! 03:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It looks wonderful, thank you! 19:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Lineart Ok, so, I'm not gonna be able to post this later, so I figured I'd just leave the message now. If you didn't see already, I posted on Berrynose's image that the shading needed to be blurred and I could tell you a way to keep from blurring the lineart. You don't have to use this of course. XD Wait, you use gimp, right? *hopes* If you do, color pick the lineart (pure black) then once it's all selected, cut it. then make a new layer and paste the lineart onto there. Then go back to the old layer with the color, and right bellow the opacity opstions thing is a little checkered box. Click it to lock the opacity, then you can blur as much as you want without messing with anything (except the earpink) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Subject Here Are my eyes decieving me? I see something beautiful. It came and went like an oblivion. Could it be? Is it possible? Is it so? Indeed. It's BeautifulOblivion. :D Welcome back, bud. :) 20:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Late...but welcome back!! =DD 15:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Signature I'll change it.. But what break are you talking about? xD Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 01:08, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. And no, I am not doing that.. Do you know how to fix it? Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 01:14, October 31, 2011 (UTC) There, I think I fixed it.. Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 01:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. -_- xD Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 01:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Think I fixed the problem. *fingers crosseed* Stupid signature. Sorry for the trouble.. Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 01:44, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re; Speckletail Well considering you shouldnt even be doing her image under the current tweaking rules, which state whoever redoes an image gets/has to redo all the images for said character themself, id rather stick with my design. 01:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ya idk why the other leads forgot. But its there, and everyone agreed to it. Honestly when i did the elder version it came out looking like crap so im happy for you to do it, as long as i get the queen. 01:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: *facepalms* I know but I fail at coding, it doesn't even look right, it looks all blocky. I should have just stuck with my original one. 22:07, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *Yes it always had. Egh it always does it whenever I change my sig, I think it has something to do with the categories but I dunno 22:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! By the way, is there anyway I could possibly persuade you to add a dotted brown border around it? ...xD 00:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's ok, I guess I'll have to talk to Wildheart afterall ;p Again thanks for fixing it 00:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Canada Yes! Another Canadian user.Hehe the best kind, eh? 22:32, November 2, 2011 (UTC) -high fives back- Your jealous of my siggie? What? x3 Thanks :) 23:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) -Screams- No! -Grabs font- My baby! -Tackles- Never steal my font! xD 23:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I have no idea how to do stripes Dx So it's probably gonna suck. 23:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I know how to make them, I just don't know how to make them perfect like that Dx, and if that is a video tutorial, I can't watch it, I have dial-up internet :( 23:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC) That would be great, but does the charart still count as my work? Because you did the most important part. 10:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait, my internet will take forever if I give it to you through e-mail, I'll do it when I get home from school 'kay? 10:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Smudge Okay, you have really epic smudges. How do you do them? :P You need a video, just to show people how to do epic smudges. 00:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I can't wait. 00:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh my goshies, that's awesome! I need to go see this! *runs like a cheetah* 01:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Spiderstar Actually yeah I will email it to you, thanks for doing this for me! I really appreciate it! What's your email adress? xP by the way, I use gmail, and I have NO idea how to create a new message Dx. 01:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you could email me first xD My email is flowerstar.shadowclan@gmail.com 01:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) My gmail isn't working, here's my hotmail: erin.the.irish.girl@hotmail.com . 15:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I saw :) It worked too! :P 15:33, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: I say just an apprentice category and then warriors and leads together, as the apprentice category is so large. I don't think we should specify any blank. More creative room to move in, that way. 15:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Model it after the sign up page, seen here. I trust your judgement, and I'll just edit it if I see anything wrong when you're done. 16:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and made the page, with you still hosting it, of course. 00:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I decided to do the judging a different way, and now it's more like voting than judging. Or at least it will be. :3 Thanks, by the way! 20:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Charart Please? :3 Hi! I really like your art, and you were the first person that I ever saw's artwork here :3 Could I please tak a request? Questions Hi! I'm Thistleberry. I'm new and I had a question about a character and the Project:Charart page. First, about the Project:Charart page, how come I cannot edit it to reserve a charart? Second, I see there is a character, Birdpaw. And s/he (I cannot remember) has a kittypet image, but not an apprentice image. Does it need an apprentice image? I was going to reserve it and then ask, so then if it was yes, someone didn't quickly snag it after the question was answered. Thanks! . 02:25, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay! And yes I have, I couldn't edit the talk page either, so during chat, a user, Splashpelt14, added me in and gave me the 'Welcome speech' on there also. Thanks, by the way. . 02:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sparrowfeather I remember how you were upset with Leafpool's loner, so I wanted to tell you that Sparrowfeather's warrior is up on the list for redoing, because it needs actual flecks. I thought I'd inform you! 02:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I hope it'll be approved in time! 03:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I was actually wondering that myself. I've always loved the way she looks. 03:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps you should contact Iceheart or Scarletwind? I was about to say contact a lead, but you are one. xD 03:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I think you should remove it. It looks fine, I really like the look of it, and it does look like mottled cat. 05:31, November 11, 2011 (UTC) If You're Not Busy... Hey, Oblivion. Could you spare a moment or two and come on the chat? I have something I'd like to consult you about, but it's not fit for all eyes. If you're busy, I understand. 03:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Starlingflight here. I'm back! Hey Oblivion! I know I haven't been on the wiki for ... quite some time now, but I had some ... complications back here at home that forced me to quit temporarily, what with the family and my studies and whatnot. Anyway, I'm back now. I know I probably wont be an apprentice any more, but I'd like you to know that I did learn an awful lot under you; you were a terrific mentor. Would you mind if I came up with the occasional question if I have one? Oh and is there any way I could join the PCA again? I really enjoyed making chararts and I'd like to get back to it. Reply back soon, and thank you again for all your help! 04:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Great! I've already put a mesasge there. Hopefully they'll accept me soon! And I don't mind waiting at all; it's nice to just be involved even if I dont have much to do right about now. You went off the wiki too? =O I'm surprised! Oh well, at least you're back now; that's what counts =) I guess I'll see you around Oblivion. And thanks for the answer! 04:53, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mentor Where to start... Dx Well you said that you would try to teach me how to use GIMP... But believe me, when I said I don't get how to use it... I meant it... (I don't even know how to color in on there -_- *fail*) Mistypebble♪Good day♪ just go with the flow 21:33, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll look at it tomorrow. (little deflated right now Dx) Mistypebble♪Good day♪ just go with the flow 01:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) This might sound pathetic.. But how do you color in on GIMP? I pick a color, yet when I pick paint brush, it only shows black. Mistypebble♪Good day♪ just go with the flow 21:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) What layer should I pick then? Mistypebble♪Good day♪ just go with the flow 21:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm still confused on how this program works.. x.x Mistypebble♪Good day♪ just go with the flow 21:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) How do I get the layer box to pop up? And what version do you have of GIMP? Mistypebble♪Good day♪ just go with the flow 21:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay... I managed to create this using only GIMP xD (but I did use Pixlr just to erase the waste) Mistypebble♪Good day♪ just go with the flow 22:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Blargh. Don't want to cause clutter... Since I need my personal image for the contest, how about we exchange emails? (if thats alright, I know some people don't like sharing) Working on the shading right now. Mistypebble♪Good day♪ just go with the flow 22:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll email you the charart right now. And can you give me a link to the IRC? Mistypebble♪Good day♪ just go with the flow 22:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Shading I did put it on the right place, I was looking at the chart as I did it. I guess it just didn't work, I'm re-doing the shading. 00:44 Thu Nov 17 Re:Spottedpelt That's because who ever made the tree assumed Spottedpelt had kits. We do not have valid proof that Spottedpelt had kits. That's a theory through and through. 19:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually going to find out how to fix that tree, because we don't know for sure... They did the same thing for Sandypaw and Honeypaw, assuming genders. >.> 19:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Siggie I think your siggie is making the writing on the pages you sign on small. If it is yours, could you please fix it? 21:23 Thu Nov 17 Oh, I think it's better now. 22:04 Thu Nov 17 Oh xD 22:13 Thu Nov 17 Mentor Apprentices Hey, Oblivion! Me and Iceheart along with the other leads are planning to work out all the mentor and apprentice match-ups tomorrow on the IRC at midnight. If you can come, that's great. If not, that's fine too. Sorry this is coming so late. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 04:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial Hey I was just going through the personal tutorials and putting delete tags on all the images, and i was wondering if you could do yours? Thanks 02:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) The reason were making the one big tutorial is so that there wont be a million individaul ones taking up space and slowing down the uploader. All the personal tutorials are being deleted. 02:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) We decided this before you came back. Having a million individual tutorails with a million pictures each is a waste of space and slows down the uploader. The whole project agreed to it, and it wouldnt be fair if you were the only person to keep their tutorail. You could just use them in the new tutorail if no one had done a section yet. 02:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry you didnt know before :/. It always best ask before hand then deal with the fall out after, and thanks for understanding. And if you dont mind, how did you fix my siggie? I looked at what you did and i tried that and its like nope wont let you fix it. A couple people have tried to explain it to me but i just dont get it >.< 02:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. 02:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chararts I'd rather see Sol tweaked, he still looks wonderful to me. As for Paleclaw, sure. I was hoping to take him myself, but you beat me to it ;) One thing I've been vying for is that during times of slow chararts, that warriors can redo their own chararts at will. There are so many of mine I'd like too see redone. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 02:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure, if you'd like. :PS I LOVE the song Lucy!! -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 02:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you kidding?! It's my favorite Skillet song!! -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 02:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I've never played... But it kinda reminds me Crookedstar's life with all the losses. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 03:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Oh procrastination... You gotta love procrastination... xPP -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 03:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) The Forgotten Warrior Hey oblivion, how do you know what the allegiances is for The Forgotten Warrior? It comes out tomorrow! 00:27, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Kobo? Is there a prerelease? 00:37, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Molepaw/Cherrypaw Since when do we leave a character's page with nothing to show for it just because they are a new rank? When Sign of the Moon came out, Ivypaw had an apprentice picture as her main image for a few months while I worked on it. I think it looks silly to have no image versus what rank they were previously. We've never left their charcat blank except in the case of the apprentices. 20:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I think it looks stupid, but whatever. I would have at least put his kit up. 00:24, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Well then Ivypool should have had no image for 4 months then. :l 00:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't want this to turn out bad so I'm gonna walk away and agree to disagree with you, kay? 00:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Erm...I was kinda being sarcastic about Ivypool. 01:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) *sighs* Look, I don't want you to harbor any animosity over me, and vice versa, over something stupid like this, so I'm just going to leave it alone, I won't change their pages regardless of how I feel. Please. 01:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Question for you. Your sig, is that a Skillet reference? And might the song be called Lucy? ;) 05:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Okies, hi mentor! xD. What would you like to see from me first? 22:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm 123taileh and I saw your picture on the picture place and I love your charart. It looks awesome!123taileh 20:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC)123taileh me awesome I'd like to work on mottled cats first. I can never get them right D: 13:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) IRC If you're on anytime soon, can you come on the IRC? 01:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Rockshade Hey, I'm doing Rockshade's warrior image, and forwhat ever reaosn, when i try to fix his highlights and shading, he looks....er....like barf, his color becomes the color of the lineart, and i can't fix it, so, i keep having to close it out, open it, and do it again, only to find that it does the same thing, and I want to re-do him, hoping it will make my life and taks easier, and in order to redo a image, I need a lead's approval, so can I redo Rockshade? Maple♥poolMischief brewing 23:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Yay, thanks. Maple♥poolMischief brewing 01:02, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I have one of those charart request thingies. I'm new :P (im a girl btw i just like toms lol) Name: Rockfang Gender: Tom Rank: Medicine Cat Description: Mottled gray tom with a flash of white on his face and amber eyes. 15:47, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Lead Meeting Today at 22 on the wiki clock. Just some things that would be easier to talk about on the IRC with everyone. 02:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cedarstar Go for it. I don't even know what that image is supposed to be. It doesn't even look dark gray, and I see tons of blurred lineart. 03:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for it taking me so long to email you this. My mom shares my email account with me so I can't really get a time to email the charart to you D: 13:43, December 4, 2011 (UTC) One Month CBA Hey Oblivion. I had a question, since you were leader you'd probably know better than me. If a charart's been up for nearly a month, give or take a couple of hours and get's CBA'd but the CBA gets interrupted, the does the charart get declined or is it given more time? -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 23:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! It was Sandstorm who asked, because Stonefur is nearing it's expiration. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 23:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Things I need to say I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but there's been some things that have been bugging me, and I feel I need to bring them to attention. I just have a feeling that you don't think of me as a competent senior warrior of PCA, and sometimes I almost feel like you don't want me on the Warriors Wiki at all. I want to assume good faith, but, just, some of the things you have said to me make me question this. I feel that you have animosity towards me, and I don't want that. I don't want anybody to hate me or dislike me (I'm not saying we need to be friends or acquaintances). But I do know what I am doing. I had watched the website a little before I joined, and I quickly grew out of the n00b phase. I understand how WW and PCA works. Sometimes I word things weirdly, but I know what I mean, and I don't mean for there to be a misunderstanding. I just wish you wouldn't call me out on stuff unless I'm undoubtedly making a mistake (no where in my forum did I ever mention Adderfang's alt, if you had taken the time to read it. I've been trying to get the question answered for months now and that was just my extra push to make it). If I really did make a major goof, I'll be a big girl and admit I was wrong and apologize. But can you please just stop treating me like I'm a little kid and more like a SW? I'd really appreciate that. And if you have any problems with me, I have no problem with you asking me on my talkpage or through my email imgunnagetuandurlittledog2@yahoo.com. Thanks 04:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I'm really glad I talked to you about this. I feel much better that it was a misunderstanding. And that's fine about Adderfang. Like I said, I have a tendancy to word things weird, but it would be good to get 100% clarity on what gets an alternate and what gets a tweak. I do like the idea of when the mistake occured in the book that DJCandybud proposed, that sounds like a good idea to me. I hope many more people put their input on this, however. I do hope we can be friends too, I just said that just in case you didn't like me and thought I was trying to force you. Naw, I'm actually easy to get along with and I enjoy making friends, I find it much easier to make them here than on dA or FA. 21:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re; Charart :O Thanks for the advice! 00:46, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re;Floss Sarcastic arent you XD ? Ya sure go for it. 01:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Im glad somebody's willing to admit it ;) 01:26, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Charart Tutorial? I noticed there are no charart tutorials for the program I use. Am I allowed to make one for that program, or is that only allowed for certain people? 01:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) -ME MAD- YES. *feels successfully trolled* 02:33 Tue Dec 6 RAHHHH WILDHEART ANGERY. WILDHEART SMEASH. 03:42 Tue Dec 6 How come you reverted my edit? 02:24 Wed Dec 7 Okay that's weird because when I removed the break it fixed everything for me: everything was too far up. 02:33 Wed Dec 7 Firefox. I wonder. 02:41 Wed Dec 7 Meh it doesn't really matter to me: I just thought if it looked weird to me, it'd look weird to everybody else XD 02:44 Wed Dec 7